


"Boom Clap"

by bromanceorromance



Series: 13 Top Wedding Songs for 2014 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Heartbeats, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sound of your heart assures me that you're alive. That you're nearby. That you're still here. That you haven't left."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Boom Clap"

"I know you can hear it, but, like, you can tell the difference between mine and, like, Scott's? Or my dad's?" Stiles asked.

Derek smiled, softly, pressing his hand against Stiles's chest. "I know your heartbeat. I can distinguish Scott's or your dad's if I focus, but yours is different."

Stiles frowned. "Like something's wrong with me."

"No, like you're important to me. The sound of your heart assures me that you're alive. That you're nearby. That you're still here. That you haven't left," Derek explained, pressing a kiss to Stiles's forehead.

Stiles hand fiddled with the collar of Derek's shirt before his fingers came up to rest at his neck, feeling for his pulse. "I wish I could hear yours."

"You like being human," Derek reminded him.

"No - yeah, I do. I just think it'd be nice, some of it. The assurance that you're nearby."

"I'm always nearby."

"Like a stalker," Stiles teased.

Derek grabbed his hand and leaned forward to press their lips together, biting playfully at his bottom lip.

"I can hear how it speeds up when I do this - " Derek licked at the place just below Stiles left ear.

"No - fair," Stiles muttered.

Derek leaned back enough to lift an eyebrow at him. "You'd rather I didn't know what you like and was just fumbling through this?"

Stiles flushed.

"I can smell you, too, you know."

"Creeper."

"You smell like me."

"Proximity does that, I'm sure." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"No. It lingers. Other wolves - they know you're mine."

Stiles frowned. "I've been wolf-y claimed?"

Derek smirked. "If that's what you want to call it."

"How long would it take to wear off?"

Derek's face fell. "A couple weeks at least. Why? Do you not - "

Stiles stopped him with a quick kiss. "I was just curious. What if we were, like, married? Instead of just dating?"

"If we were mated, officially, then it wouldn't go away. I'm not letting any other wolf near you, anyways. What's with the questions?"

"I'll leave for college next year. I'm just wondering if I should be taking precautions. I'm not, like, werewolf-catnip, am I? Or wolf-nip, I guess?" He smirked.

"More like Derek-nip," Derek replied, making Stiles laugh.

"Would that make Allison 'Scott-nip'?" Stiles asked.

Derek hesitated. "I - kind of. Not to the same degree."

Stiles squinted at him. "They're dating the same as us. And they definitely didn't have as rough a start as us."

"There's this myth - well, yeah, let's call it a myth - among wolves that claims some wolves can find their 'true-mate' and others can't." Derek stared into Stiles's eyes as he continued, linking their free hands together. "These 'true-mates' balance each other perfectly. It's said that the smell of a 'true-mate' can drive a wolf to do crazy things if they don't have adequate control."

"Allison and Scott aren't 'true-mates'?"

Derek shook his head. "That doesn't mean they aren't going to end up together or whatever. It's just - there's no separating true-mates once they've united."

"Officially mated or, like, just gotten together?"

"The myth varies, but I don't think they can live without each other."

"Scott would claim that of him and Allison."

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm talking about me and you."

Stiles bit his lip, nodding.

"I don't think it's a myth. But I don't want to freak you out - "

Stiles surged forward, kissing him. His hand came up to cup Stiles's face as their tongues slid together. Stiles was on top of him before he realized he'd moved and then Derek was groaning into Stiles's mouth as he grinded down into Derek's lap.

"I love you," Stiles muttered against his lips before pulling back to tug Derek's shirt up and over his head, tossing it away from them. "I can't live without you, either."

Derek tugged him back into a kiss as Stiles's fingers started to play with his nipples. Derek's hands were busy unbuttoning Stiles's jeans and Stiles's tongue was making Derek's brain short out as it danced against his own.

"Fuck," Derek muttered. Then, finally, Derek had Stiles's dick in his hand. It only took a few tugs and Stiles was coming across Derek's bare chest. He'd barely caught his breath around the overwhelming smell of mate, love, sex, hot, mate, before Stiles's pretty mouth was wrapped around Derek's dick. He came in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

"You're so emotionally constipated," Stiles muttered against his chest a few minutes later.

"Do we have to talk about being constipated right now?"

"You make up some myth - "

"I did not make that up!"

" - just to tell me that you love me."

"It's not made up, Stiles. It's a real thing."

"And you still haven't said it."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I love you. Is that better?"

He felt Stiles smiling against him. "Much. Now, this 'true-mates' thing - is it going to be next to impossible to research?"

**Author's Note:**

> "Boom Clap" by Charli XCX, obviously


End file.
